Prodklefs
Prodklefs are one of the two Species of native Stephesians. They are a near-Human race that live in tribes and sometimes in cities. They live together peacefully with their neighboring race, the Stephonians. Biology Prodklefs stand around 3 meters (12 feet) tall with both males and females being built the same way with the same feminine figure. Prodklef females lack any characteristics of mammary glands. This is because unlike their Earth look-a-likes, they mostly rely on their scavenging and hunting skills to bring food for their young. Prodklefs have a very strong bight force that they used originally for ripping and tearing off carrion, so cooking meat is not a big concern. Even their offspring have a full set of teeth and hair when their born. Stephonian Characteristics Prodklefs evolved from the same core species as the Stephonians, yet have evolved to look drastically different due to their Gdrian environment. The proof of their lineage is that they have two independent jaws that can protrude out of their mouths. the jaws evolved from mandibles that were similar to that of a Stephonian's. Both races also have similar organs, but the Prodklef's reproductive system, respiratory system, and circulatory system are drastically different to their counterparts. In addition, Prodklefs share identical behavior such as being peaceful, empathetic, and childish. They also don't express any forms of hatred, violence, jealousy, greed, or excessive panicking much like their cousins. Psychic Power Prodklefs also inherited some form of psychic power, and are also able to transform into troxians as well. Although their psychic power isn't as strong as a Stephonian's, Prodklefs were the first ones to discover the techniques needed for transforming into a Troxian. The reason for this probably stems from the fact that a Prodklef's thought process is much more organized then a Stephonian's, and therefore prodklefs (such as Mali) were able to transition faster then their counterparts. Mating and Courtship Prodklefs are the first and only species to evolve an early form of hetero-based reproduction. Prodklefs only get sexually active during a certain mating season which is around Mid to late winter. During this season, A Prodklef will start to rapidly grow feathers on its arms that are purposely made to courtship. The feather colors are usually dark green with a blue metallic shining which is similar in color and texture to peacock feathers. During the season, Prodklefs attend to an annual mating ceremony. The ceremony usually starts with a festival which ends with the courtship dance session. Both males and females try to impress each other through various swaying and waltzing dance moves. When two Prodklefs find their pair they are aloud to leave the stage and go home together. In some common occurrences, Prodlklefs will tend to pair up with a partner of the same gender. With the open social system they have, Prodklefs are monogamous and don't mate with one partner for life. They can mate with several other none-related individuals in their life time. In fact, a single Prodklef could mate with multiple partners of different genders in one mating season alone. Vocalization Prodklefs have vocal chords that are similar to a bird's Syrinx. two tubes covered with thin muscle-like membranes produce individual notes of sound. For communication, this allows Prodklefs to communicate to one another with various chirps and clicks while combining it with the main language of Stephanese. This also makes them very good singers by allowing themselves to naturally "auto-tune" their voice when they sing, but it doesn't have the choppiness effect you get from artificial systems. They can also be able to mimic sounds that they hear; imitating both organic and mechanical sounds. in the military or any career that involves heavy communication, The Prodklefs have been known to relay entire radio transmissions if in case communications goes down. They can imitate the whole message, from the background noise they hear, to the fuzzy voice of a weak signal.